


【黑清】关于发型。

by salomeow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: lof走👉salomeow啊啊啊看完第一集速摸千字短打《三十岁还是童贞好像会变成魔法师》这个剧真的甜爆我了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊安达清是什么绝世可爱大宝贝！！！！！！#话说tag到底怎么打———————————
Relationships: 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	【黑清】关于发型。

啊啊啊看完第一集速摸千字短打《三十岁还是童贞好像会变成魔法师》这个剧真的甜爆我了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊安达清是什么绝世可爱大宝贝！！！！！！  
#话说tag到底怎么打

———————————

“偶尔也想尝试一下把头发梳上去呢，用发胶什么的。”安达清一手握着烧酒杯，另一只手抬起拨弄稍微有些过长的额发。又要去理发店了啊。

居酒屋人不多，角落里坐着黑泽和他两个人。像这样下班后出来小酌一杯的时候越来越多。也不知道是不是得益于那个奇怪魔法，总感觉和这个人在一起的时候，更放松了，很多在心里想想又吞下去的话，也不知不觉能说出口了。

“嗯、要尝试看看吗？”黑泽微笑着望过来，酒气熏蒸下的双眼带着湿润的温和笑意，灯光很暗，看着却很亮。

可恶、这家伙又耀眼过头了。

不自觉盯着多看了两秒的安达心虚地转过头，假装对着居酒屋的玻璃窗尝试发型。

“啊啊、总归三十岁了，还是成熟一点的样子比较好吧。”手指胡乱地撩着，刚过三十岁生日不久的男人却觉得露出额头的自己怎么看怎么傻。可是现在这个样子还老被人当作大学生甚至高中生，也很苦恼啊。

尝试了两下未果，安达清有些挫败地放下了手，留着乱糟糟的头毛也不想去打理它。

正想低头寻找酒壶，额头却覆上一只修长的手。

属于另一个人的温度穿过自己的发丝，指腹轻轻擦过额头的皮肤，触点温热。声音从背后传来，离得那么近他甚至有能感到胸腔震颤的错觉。

“安达这样也很好啊，很适合你。”

太、太近了啊喂……面对着玻璃的人僵直着背一动也不敢动，只感觉烧起来一般的温度从额头飞速蔓延。

并且不可避免地听到了那个人的心声。

「怎么办安达把头发往后梳的样子好帅气这样子一定会吸引很多人的目光绝对不想让别人看见他这么耀眼的样子……」

由着对方整理额发的人忍不住咬住下唇。耀眼什么的……从来没想过这种词会用在自己身上。

最近不只有一人说自己有了变化。这一定是黑泽的功劳。逐渐变得有自信，逐渐愿意敞开心扉。

“好了，现在整齐了。”黑泽的声音明亮又温和，手指慢慢抽离。

安达内心突然有一股冲动，很想握住那只即将离开的手，却突然又感觉到额头上一凉。

“不过安达梳起头发的样子也很帅气，尝试看看吧。”

玻璃镜像里的手轻轻拢着自己的头发向后梳去，手指灵巧地固定住一个可以称得上帅气的发型，简直像换了一个人。

安达呆呆地注视着窗上略微模糊的倒影，黑泽的心声从背后传来。

「但果然还是……这么好的、这么温柔的、这么耀眼的安达，值得被更多人看见啊……」

怎、怎么办……！安达清觉得握着酒杯的手都不稳了。

“咦？安达你怎么了？额头好烫、没事吧？安达？安达……”

离完全沦陷又近了一天呢，三十岁还是童贞所以变成了魔法师的安达清先生。

fin or tbc？


End file.
